ABSTRACT The Administrative Core represents the executive, training, coordinating and oversight component of the Brigham and Women?s Hospital (BWH) Core Centers for Clinical Research (CCCR). The BWH CCCR, VERITY (Value and Evidence in Rheumatology using bioInformaTics, and advanced analYtics), taps into the resources of the BWH and Harvard Medical School (HMS) affiliated hospitals to offer services to the community of clinical investigators defined by the NIAMS mission, locally and nationally. The services provided by the Methods and Bioinformatics Resource Cores respond to needs we have identified for better access to a complete array of trial and bioinformatics methods organized in a streamlined and readily accessible format. The Administrative Core contains an innovative Enrichment Program to train and mentor pediatric and adult rheumatic and musculoskeletal (MSK) clinical researchers, both locally and nationally. The Enrichment Program builds on preliminary national survey data of pediatric and adult training program directors characterizing the need for clinical research training and ongoing research mentoring. The overall purpose of the VERITY Administrative Core is to develop an effective community of junior and senior investigators working toward the common goal of improving treatment and outcomes of inflammatory rheumatic and MSK disease. In addition, the Administrative Core provides scientific oversight of all aspects of the Methodology and Bioinformatics Resource Cores. These objectives are accomplished through the following Specific Aims: Aim 1. To facilitate and supervise the scientific and administrative work of the Methodology and Bioinformatics Resource Cores, so that the needs of the Research Community are met in an efficient and responsible manner. Aim 2. To train and mentor the next generation of clinical researchers in rheumatology. In sum, the VERITY Administrative Core will provide effective scientific and administrative oversight to ensure optimal use of the Methodology and Bioinformatics Resource Core services. Moreover, the Enrichment Program will attract, educate, and mentor the next generation of clinical researchers to enhance pediatric and adult rheumatic and MSK disease research in the US.